Whiskey Lullaby
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: He'd sing the song as he drank, she'd sing with him and pick up his pieces until he cried himself to sleep in her arms. "And for the thousandth time she cried herself to sleep with the bottle of whiskey and ask god for forgiveness for breaking his heart"


A blond god sat before several people in a bar, on a stool in the stage with his guitar on his hand. He had a cowboy look, the cowboy hat and the jeans, he had his boots on and pulled up the mic a bit.

He had his eyes filled with tears and a whiskey bottle laid beside his feet.

"Tonight… I'll sing a song that shows what I feel…" he said before tagging a swig of the whiskey and putting it down. His hand began moving as his fingers plucked the chords as he hummed the beginning of the song. He saw a pretty girl sit almost in front of him, also a bottle of whiskey in her table and she had a small glass. He closed his eyes and let the pain take over him.

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night"

His southern twang, heavy as he slurred slightly due to the whiskey. He saw the girl stand up and walk towards him. She was given a mic as she stepped on the stage, her eyes clouded by pain.

"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"

She joined him in the chorus as he stared at her; he was slightly impressed at her pretty voice. She slightly swayed to the melody and a tear rolled down her cheek. He kept on plucking the chords and she felt more tears run down.

"The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night"

Here she began to sing alone, softly, trying to soothe his pain and hers with the song. They heard people hooting as they were good together, but she didn't hear anything besides his guitar and his voice.

"She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby"

They finished the song together and she laid the microphone down to help him get up from the stool as he walked with her down the stage she lead him outside for some fresh air. When they were outside he let his legs buckle and he slid down the wall. He sobbed as he freed the tears he wanted to avoid as he sang and now he just let himself open up to her, a stranger. He felt her rub his back softly, trying to soothe him.

"Are you okay, Jasper, darling?" he heard her angelic voice ask him. He wiped the tears and plastered on the best smile he could.

"Yes, ma'am" he stared at her a little bit longer and laughed bitterly. "You look so much like the girl that broke my heart" he said as he laughed again without any humor behind it. She clenched her eyes in pain and wiped the tears that kept falling down his beautiful sky blue orbs as he clung to her sobbing.

"It's okay, sweetie… it's fine…" he kept sobbing as she held him softly. When she stopped hearing his soft pained sobs she pulled him tighter towards her. "I'm so sorry Jas… I'm so sorry" she said as she held him. She called Emmett, his brother, and asked him to carry Jasper inside, to their house.

And for the thousandth time she cried herself to sleep with the bottle of whiskey beside her as she wished he became okay, she asked god for forgiveness for having hurt his heart as she accepted her life of penance and accepted picking up the pieces of him the day after. And he slept in his bed as he cried remembering his sweet Bella who broke his heart, without knowing seven years had passed since she did and he got short-term memory loss and only remembered the days before she killed his heart and the day she did, not knowing she took care of him every single day since then.

And love hurts… they thought at the same time as they cried.


End file.
